Donut de crema
by Nereidas
Summary: A Theo le gustaba el café solo y amargo,y los donuts de crema.Pero cuando entró en aquella cafetería no se imaginaba encontrarla a ella,y comprendió que había algo que le gustaba mucho más.Y es que Luna era la vitamina que ponía su corazón en marcha.


Espero que os guste esta historia,que es dulce com la vida misma, o como un donut de crema...

Donut de crema

Esa mañana de Octubre había sentido el impulso de cruzar la calle y entrar en aquella cafetería. Theo pasaba por allí todos los días a la ida y vuelta del trabajo, pero nunca se le había ocurrido entrar.

Abrió la puerta y una campanita el indicó a la camarera que tenía clientes. Se sentó en una mesa bastante alejada, cerca de la ventana, pero desde la cual tenía una vista completa de toda la cafetería. Aguardó a que vinieran a tomarle nota. Pidió un café solo, sin azúcar y un donut relleno de crema, su favorito. Después, se acomodó en su asiento, tomó su taza de café y dio un sorbito. Paseó la mirada por la estancia, observándolo todo. La camarera charlaba alegremente con un ciclista que, apoyado en la barra tomaba un té. Una pareja de adolescentes se cogían de la mano en la mesa de enfrente, unos uniformados policías desayunaban junto a la puerta, y justo al fondo una chica rubia de ojos saltones leía una revista del revés. Un momento… ¿rubia? ¿Ojos saltones? ¿Revista del revés? Theo la observó y se percató de quien era. Luna Lovegood, o como solían llamarla en la escuela Lunática Lovegood. Hacía cosa de siete años que no la veía, pero parecía exactamente igual que en sus tiempos de aprendiz de bruja. Llevaba el pelo recogido desordenadamente en la nuca, las uñas pinadas de verde, una bufanda de colores anudada en el cuello, su inseparable collar de corchos y sus inconfundibles pendientes de rabanitos. Era la misma Luna de siempre. A Theo el sorprendió que no llevara su sombrero con la cabeza de león, como cuando animaba en el quidditch. Continuó mirándola, o más bien examinándola desde su mesa. La mujer, porque aunque siguiera llevando su atuendo de antaño, había cambiado físicamente y estaba caro que ya no era una niña; no levantaba la vista de la revista excepto para beber de su humeante taza de chocolate, por lo que Theo supo que no le había visto. No es que quisiera esconderse de ella, pero prefería ahorrarse el trago de saludarla.

Se terminó su café, pagó en la barra y dirigiendo un último vistazo a la mesa de Luna, abandonó la cafetería para dirigirse al trabajo, donde le esperaba un duro día.

Al día siguiente, se levantó más temprano de lo acostumbrado, se vistió, salió hacia el trabajo e inconscientemente, o no tanto, sus pies le dirigieron hacia la cafetería, a dos manzanas de su oficina. Volvió a sentarse en la misma mesa del día anterior, hizo el mismo pedido y se dedicó a la misma tarea. Esta vez no había ni ciclistas, ni parejitas ni policías. Ese día la cafetería estaba vacía, a excepción de él, la camarera y… Luna, que estaba sentada en el mismo sitio, con su taza de chocolate y su revista del revés. Theo tomó su donut y lo mordisqueó, sin apartar la vista de la rubia. Ella seguía con su misma tarea de ayer. No levantaba la cabeza, sólo para beber, pero tampoco miraba a su alrededor. Theo pensó en saludarla, pero decidió que lo mejor sería pagar y marcharse de allí.

Octubre dio paso a noviembre, y éste a diciembre y desde que Theo pisara el lugar, había sentido un impulso todos los días, y cada mañana se descubría en la misma cafetería, en el mismo sitio, tomando lo mismo y esperando a que Luna levantara la cabeza y se percatara de su presencia. Pero ella nunca le miraba. En ocasiones, Theo deseaba acercarse a ella y sólo saludarla. Que sus ojos saltones se quedaran clavados en él, que lo mirara con ese aire soñador y que le hablara sobre alguna extraña criatura la cuál no existiera, al menos para él. Pero nunca se atrevía. Se limitaba a quedarse sentado, bebiendo su café y comiéndose su donut relleno de crema. A veces fingía leer el periódico, pero lo que en realidad hacía era observar por encima de él a la bruja; otras intentaba distraerse haciendo dibujos con el azúcar, esparcido por la mesa, pero ninguna de esas cosas lograba apartar su atención de ella. Muchas veces creía estar volviéndose loco, porque desde que había encontrado a Luna, su vida había adquirido un sentido diferente. Se descubría cantando en la ducha, o silbando mientras realizaba informes en la oficina. Eso no era normal.

Poco a poco adquirió la costumbre de desayunar allí. Fuera Lunes, Jueves o Domingo; lloviera o nevara siempre estaba allí y ella también. Parecía como si ella supiera que Theo iría para verla, como si Theo supiera que ella estaría esperándole. Pero eso era imposible, Luna jamás le había mirado, nunca levantaba la vista de su mesa y nunca hablaba con nadie. Se limitaba a leer, tomar chocolate, hacer de vez en cuando un crucigrama, a dibujar en las servilletas de papel y a marcharse; porque desde hacía unas semanas, el mago no esperaba a terminar su café, pagar y marcharse, si no que aguardaba a que la Ravenclaw doblara su revista, la guardara en su enorme bolso de malla y se marchara haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta.

Pasaron los días y las semanas y Theo cada vez se sentía más "enganchado" a ella, ¿o tal vez era que le echaban algo en el café? No lo sabía, tan sólo que si no la veía a diario todo a su alrededor parecía no tener sentido. Luna se había convertido en el motor de todo lo que hacía, en su droga, en la adrenalina para seguir con la rutina. Y eso era preocupante, ¿cómo era posible? Theo no era de ese tipo de personas, estaba empezando a creer que lo suyo era algo enfermizo y que pronto debería ingresar en San Mungo, en el ala de psiquiatría para ser más exactos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era eso que sentía cada vez que entraba por la puerta? ¿Dolor de tripa? ¿Pinchazos en el pecho? ¿O taquicardias? Debía consultar a un sanador acerca de su estado de salud, y mental también. Creía volverse más loco cada día que pasaba, cada día que la observaba, o espiaba según la opinión de la camarera. ¿Era obsesión lo que sentía o… algo más? No quería saberlo.

Y así, un día acudió como siempre a su "cita", pero ese mañana todo parecía diferente. Desde que el despertador había sonado, veinte minutos tarde; desde que se había calzado para salir a la calle todo le había resultado extraño, diferente. Tenía un presentimiento, y eso no le gustaba nada.

Entró como siempre en la cafetería, hizo su pedido y se sentó en su sitio junto a la ventana. Observaba su alrededor, esperando encontrarse con la rubia; pero ese día la bruja no había acudido. Temió que algo malo pudiera haberle ocurrido, pero enseguida desechó esa idea; mejor no ponerse en lo peor. Aguardó impacientemente, pero no sucedió nada. Así pasaron tres días. Theo comenzaba a impacientarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no desayunaba "solo" y estaba preocupado por Luna. Había observado su conducta durante más o menos dos meses, y ella jamás había faltado ni un solo día, lo que le llevaba a pensar que algo le había sucedido.

Un domingo, cuando se disponía a pagar su café y su donut, quedó sorprendido cuando la camarera le dijo que su pedido ya estaba pagado.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó confundido.

-Si señor, todo está pagado- respondió mientras recogía la mesa.

-Pero… ¿quién?

La camarera le sonrió de manera misteriosa y se retiró.

¿Quién podría haberle pagado su desayuno? A Theo se le pasaron mil ideas por la cabeza, a cada cual más imposible. Se puso en pie, dobló el periódico y cuando se disponía a marcharse algo llamó su atención al otro lado de la ventana. No podía asegurar que lo había visto, pero estaba casi seguro de ello. En la esquina de la calle de enfrente, creyó ver una cabellera rubia cruzar la calle. Imposible. En serio que se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cómo iba a ser Luna? El no verla todos los días le estaba trastornando seriamente.

Pasó otra semana más. Luna no había parecido, pero "misteriosamente" sus cafés y sus donuts estaban pagados, y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta de la camarera. Todo eso comenzaba a resultarle un tanto extraño. La ansiedad que le producía o verla aumentaba alarmantemente. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera… enamorado de una persona a la cuál jamás había hablado ni tocado; tan sólo "espiado"?

El día de nochebuena Theo entró en la cafetería ya sin ninguna esperanza de ver a la bruja. Se sentó como siempre en su mesa, se acomodó en el asiento y desdobló El Profeta. Comenzó a leer la sección deportiva, cuando sintió el suelo crujir junto a él y la mesa moverse, haciendo que su café se derramara. Lentamente, bajó el periódico. A medida que iba descubriendo lo que al otro lado del papel le esperaba, su boca se iba abriendo unos cuantos centímetros. Procurando no parecer muy idota, tomó un trago de su café y aguardó a que Luna hablara.

La rubia se inclinó sobre él y le sonrió con burla. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Bueno qué, ¿no vas a saludarme?- preguntó Luna frunciendo el ceño.

Theo se quedó de piedra. No había esperado encontrarla esa mañana, y menos aún que ella le hablara.

-¡Oh!-la rubia abrió los ojos y se puso en pie.

-No, ¡espera!-rogó.

-Bien-volvió a sonreír y se sentó frente a él.

-Hola Luna…-murmuro Theo bajando la mirada.

-Hola Theodore Nott- se echó el pelo hacia atrás-. ¿Puedo? – señaló su donut de crema, aún sin empezar- Quiero saber a qué sabe lo que he estado pagando…

Theo asintió y Luna tomó el bollo. Le dio un bocado y lanzó un gemido.

-¡Esto está delicioso!

Terminó de masticar y continuó observando al mago.

-Perdona, pero no entiendo nada…-Theo entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Feliz Navidad!-exclamó.

Theo se quedó callado. No sabía que hacer. Después de tantos meses deseando hablar con ella… Y ahora se quedaba callado como un idota. Su corazón comenzó a latirle desbocadamente y tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Te he visto. Todos los días te observaba cuando tu creías que leía-confesó Luna-, y se que tú también.

-¡Vaya!-consiguió decir.

-Tranquilo– se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y comenzó a silbar-. Bueno, ¿no vas a invitarme a salir? ¡Uy que tonterías digo! Esta cuál es, ¿nuestra cita número sesenta? Estoy harta de chocolate caliente, me apetece hacer algo diferente…-le sonrió con sinceridad, y no esperó respuesta, se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

No tuvo casi pensarlo, y Theo actuó casi por impulso, aunque desde hacia un tiempo había comprendido que los impulsos de su vida giraban entorno a ella, que había sido el destino quien había decidido que Theo entrara en aquella cafetería una mañana de octubre.

Luna lo guiaba a través de las calles de Londres, iluminadas por las luces y adornos navideños. ¿Dónde se dirigían? No importaba, porque ambos sabían que aquel extraño ritual de "citas" los había unido y cambiado su vida por completo. Porque tal vez a Theo le gustara el café solo y amargo, los donuts rellenos de crema, leer la sección deportiva del periódico y espiar a mujeres guapas escondido tras un servilletero, pero a pesar de todo había comprendido una cosa: y es que Luna era la vitamina que no se vendía en farmacias, que ponía en marcha su corazón y hacía que perdiera la cabeza hasta enloquecer de amor.

* * *

Hola!!Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pésimo? Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones, de verdad!!

Un besazo!!


End file.
